


My answer is yes

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Kurt is famous, Blaine is not. What's more important, Blaine's really bored and has an access to the Internet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quitting my day job to write summaries for a living, that's for sure. 
> 
> Thank you so much to my lovely Kendra, for helping me.

Blaine looked around the room, bored out of his mind. Everything was perfect, he finished cleaning up just minutes ago. It's been two months since his accident at work and he was still on so-called bed rest, recovering. The longer it took for his leg to heal, the more annoyed - and annoying, if you ask Kurt - Blaine has been.

He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Kurt and Blaine have been together for almost three years, but they managed to stay out of the public's radars. Kurt, a famous Broadway actor, two Tonys winner and Blaine, a federal agent. Despite being from two totally different worlds, and having crazy work schedules, they made their relationship work and loved each other more with every passing day.

Not many people knew about Blaine, definitely not public media. Of course there were rumours and speculations about Kurt's private life, but he never confirmed anything. He never posted any private photos or tweets. And if he did, it was always careful, giving out as less information as it was possible.

Blaine was about to fall asleep, when he got a notification on his phone.

 _Kurt Hummel posted a photo on Instagram_.

Blaine smiled, Kurt was at the rehearsal for his new play and must be on a break. He quickly opened the app and yeah, there it was. A picture of the ring box, with two white gold bands inside. The caption said: " _What should I do with them..?_ ". Underneath, there was a riot of fans freaking out. Blaine closed the app to text Kurt, when the idea hit him.

He was bored, and he knew that those rings were for the play, Kurt told him about them, but he decided to have a little fun with it anyway.

Opening Twitter, Blaine logged into one of his fake accounts. He saw Kurt's tweet on the top of his feed, and he quickly typed a reply.

 **bee_loves_kurtiepie:** @ _kurthummelofficial even though you didn't ask, the answer is yes_

Not even minute later, Blaine got a notification. Kurt sometimes interacted with his fans and liked their tweets, or even replied to them. Blaine saw that Kurt shared his tweet and added winking face. A freaking winking face! The other man must be as bored as he was, and apparently wanted to watch the internet break down. The stream of notification after that made Blaine laugh out loud.

 **bee_loves_kurtiepie:** @ _kurthummelofical winking face? seriously? I was serious!_

Before anyone could react in any way, Kurt replied.

 **kurthummeloficial:** @ _bee_loves_kurtiepie so was I, honey, so was I_

After that, there was a flood of fan's responses. Many of them was like "wtf is going on?!", a lot of "who you think you are!!? Leave him alone". However, majority of the replies was in what Kurt called fandom language, and what Blaine totally didn't understand - key smashing, random emojis, people being unable to even, people being dead and happy about it... It was so crazy, Blaine could just laugh. Before he winced in pain, remember he shouldn't be laughing that much yet.  
He turned his phone off and decided to take a walk.

**

Next morning, when he checked his phone after Kurt left for work, Blaine got another notification.

 _Kurt Hummel posted_ a _photo on Instagram._

A picture of two hands - their hands - stretched to show off two golden rings visible on their fingers. In the background they were, looking at each other with the biggest heart eyes. Caption said: _"My answer is yes, too_ ❤"  
Shaking his head, Blaine left a comment.

 **blaineanderson:** _you are such a dork. I love you._


End file.
